Lore of the Geia
by OrchidLily
Summary: SXS Shounen-ai. Do not like stay away. Squall tries to survive as a Geia entertainer,Seifer as a traveling gypsy. When two totally different groups meet which system will win. Love or society. Asian themes of course
1. Pieces

**A/N: I own right about…Nothing at all. Yup.**

**SXS Yup**

1

The searing summer sun grazed down on the barren landscape, twisting the golden sands through the dry air. A small caravan was moving to the east in an attempt to make it to the city of Caravel within the year. The line of rag tag covered wagons lumbered slowly across the dunes, small children poking their heads out before quickly going back into hiding away from the sun. The adults shook their heated heads at the antics before dropping their smiles in favor for grimaces. This was the third week that they had been traveling since the last oasis or town. Both usually coincided with each other since water was hard to find in a dry desert.

Seifer slowly ambled in the shade of one of the larger wagons, face deep tanned from the harsh sun kisses. He was part of the older children wandering on the outside, not old enough to be one of the sun brazened adults but also too proud to hide inside like the little children. The trek to the city on the river was long, and Seifer couldn't really say how many times he had made the journey from the many different directions. That was just life when you're a gypsy, no rest for the 'wicked'. His particular troupe worked most of the desert area in the nation of Syrelise, but once ever tear at least they made their way to the capital in hopes of drawing a big enough crowd to pay for the large family they had become.

Yawning with exhaustion, Seifer stumbled a moment before correcting himself. Honestly, he hated this life, never having a home to say was his own, but this was much more preferable than the many places he'd seen in his travels.

"Child, you should go back inside if you're tired. We cannot afford a stop in this heat; we wouldn't be able to get moving again." A shriveled old woman, the Fortune Teller of the group, pointed out.

Glancing down, Seifer nodded and climbed back inside tented wagon too tired to argue for once. Plus no one ever won an argument against Grandma Veir; she really and truly knew everything there was to 'see'. Once back inside, Seifer glared down at the hyper children that were rocking and bouncing in a constrained way. Each sway of the children only caused more trouble for the poor animals dragging the group through the desert.

His glare not reaching deep enough into the children's sense of fear, Seifer growled and motioned for them to calm down. "If you don't cool it you'll be the ones pulling the wagons." He snapped, settling against wall of the wagon. The children eyed him warily as they calmed a little from their antic movements. Shifting to get comfortable, Seifer closed his eyes against the low hum of noise around him. All he was hoping for was a little five minute reprieve from the loud children and the grunting of the animals.

The swaying of the wagon moving in the slow rocking motion lulled Seifer to sleep before he knew. It was a few hours until someone decided to wake the large blond to help with chores. "Hey, come on kid, sundown." A grizzled old man shook Seifer until green eyes open, glazed with sleep.

"Right…" Stretching, Seifer stood up and jumped out of the small wagon, shaking out the kinks that settled into his neck and body. All around him people moved about, putting stakes in the ground and pulling out blankets. Rolling his eyes as the kids ran in circles and in people's paths. "Hey!" He snapped, grabbing a passing child. "What do you think you're doing, who's watching you?" He asked, gripping the arm of the child with force.

Staring up with impertinent eyes the child smirked. "Nobody."

Tightening his grip to a painful level Seifer growled at the kid to get the other hellion together.

"Why?"

"Kid if you don't want to lose a finger or two…"This was the other problem with wondering all the time. The kids were absolute brats. Releasing the kid Seifer wondered if he and his friends had ever been that bad. Then again, their parents had cared. The parents to the teens were part of the original line other the wandering gypsies, the ones that understood the meaning behind the wandering. Shaking his head to clean the musings, Seifer watched as the kid grudgingly called all his friends together and came back to stand in front of him.

"Now what, oh mighty one?" The kid asked, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms in a show of defiance. Hands balling into fists, Seifer breathed in a deep breath and asked Hyne for calmness that he didn't have.

"You know what?" He asked in a low voice, "You guys need to learn how to better defend the camp…How about a sparing lesson?" Seifer asked, grinning in a non friendly way. The children frowned at the sudden invitation but a few nodded in acceptance. "Great!" Clapping his hands Seifer turned back to the wagons to find the practice blades. Tonight his job was to teach the headstrong little bugs how to work as a team.

"Seifer!" A wheezy voice called. Turning to Grandma Veir Seifer gave her a look. "Be good to the poor little ones, they just have nothing to do with their time."

"Yeah, but not teaching them manners is only going to make it worse." Seifer shrugged.

"You are always bent on bending things to your will." She sighed, giving a few weak coughs.

"Not bending things, just making them respect me. A little teaching." Seifer smiled and helped the woman sit before going back to his mission.

"Someday you will find someone that will not sway under your teaching." The old woman whispered, eyes searching far away into the abyss of her trade.

"What was that?" Seifer asked, turning to look at the tired old woman.

"Smiling at the youth the woman shook her head and laughed, "Nothing dear. Nothing…"

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Squall sat quietly among the guests, shifting his robes to lay flat on the floor in a pleasing manner. The night was still young, but he felt like ages had passes by in only a few moments. This night would truly be wearying.

"And then she asked if I would…" The man made a lewd gesture and the group laughed. Squall gave a small sigh and poured more alcohol for the man next to him. The man stopped to look at him and smiled. Brushing his hand across the side of Squall's face the man shifted his attention to the slight brunet man at his side. "You are especially lovely tonight…" He sighed, giving Squall a smell of the alcohol on the man's breath.

Plastering a small fake smile on his face that could be deemed coy Squall lowered his eyes and spoke softly. "Thank you. A Geia always loves to hear that he is beautiful." Inwardly wincing at the sweet tone, Squall managed to swallow his bile and glance up. The patron was grinning like a mad man. Folding his hands on his lap, Squall remained silent for a moment before again entering the small talk conversation that was happening around him.

Squall loathed acting out kindness to the worst of people, but he continued to night after night. His acting is what brought money into his home and is what kept him off the streets. Since he had little choice on his profession, he had long ago decided that he would become the best at acting in order to win what he wanted most.

"Have you seen the Geia Mortiso recently?" The man across from him asked.

Squall looked up and gave a show of looking thoughtful. Of course he knew what happened to Mortiso. Every Geia did. But then again, this was only a guest to this Drink House and did not know the inner workings of the Geia. "Well…I believe there was something about him recently that was very scandalous." Squall frowned in a innocent way as he looked to the other Geia in the room for support.

Arie caught the hint and nodded gravely in ascent. "He was caught with a lover…From the Endel district." Arie sighed. The other men at the table frowned and took up the thread of conversation.

"I would have never thought…But then again he was always throwing eyes at some of the lesser men…" The other men at the table nodded in agreement.

Squall looked over at Arie and sent him a look of sadness. Arie had nearly had a brush with a career ending recently, but he managed to reign in his attraction to save his place in life. Any Geia willing to forgo giving up his cushion life was seen as a disgrace and a black mark on any associated with them. So not only did the Geia give up his job, but also any friends he may have had in his previous life. Breaking eye contact, Squall settled back into regular conversation.

"So, where will you be entertaining tomorrow?" A light haired patron asked, sending a cool look toward to brunet.

"Oh, where ever I feel like." Squall answered, hoping to avoid being tied down to one plan. He wanted to be able to choose tomorrow's destination but it seemed the man had other ideas.

"Well, we are having a meeting at the Owara Company. The board had asked that you and Geia Arie be at the function." The man spoke smoothly before taking a small sip from his cup.

Catching Arie's eye Squall sent a look before nodding at the man. "Will there be any other Geia?" He asked, hoping that there would be few enough to make little noise but enough to take the attention away from him.

"Oh, there are a few, but none as lovely as you." The man sighed, wistfully staring at the painted face. Squall nodded, but inwardly felt disgusted at the sick man. Pulling at the last of his patience, Squall smiled lightly and stood. "Well, I suppose I should retire early then…But I do not have the pleasure of knowing your name. I must be able to tell my Host who sent for me."

The man glowed and whispered, "Just call me the Duke."

Bowing, Squall glide over to the door and the maid helped him slip his shoes on. Bowing once again to the party, he slipped into the street full of people and lanterns. The closely packed cobble stone and mud always left a person with the feeling of impatience which was why it was even more important for a Geia to learn how to mask their faces and emotions. Ghosting over to his carriage, the driver helped him inside and made sure he was settled before taking off down the street. The man pulled carriage was small but it still was hard to fit down the narrow street of people. The low clacking of the wheels over stone sent Squall into a daze of exhaustion. Keeping his eyes open he prayed he made it home before he nodded off and smeared paint on the collar of his robes.

Struggling to stay awake, Squall continued to blink and rub his hands together. He pondered on everything he would have to do to get ready for tomorrows events. It was normal for a Geia to be invited to formal functions, but it was expected for a Geia to dress and act a step above that of the Drink House. Pulling out of his thoughts he yawned and stretched as the carriage slowed to a stop. Standing gracefully, Squall accepted the drivers hand and stepped down out of the carriage and into the street. Inclining his head slightly the grey eyed Geia glided into his Host Home.

The maid servant whose job was to stay up and wait for the Geia opened the door and bowed low as Squall stepped inside. The girl shut the door behind him and kneeled on the floor to remove the thick plat formed sandals. Ignoring the dark haired woman Squall stepped down onto the floor and moved toward the stairs. Holding up his thick robes, Squall ascended the stairs and walked into his room. Inside was a maid waiting to help remove the many layers of cloth and paint. Walking to the center of the room, Squall stood with his arms out to make the process easier.

"Here." Another maid stepped into the room and began helping him undress. Used to the nipping and tucking, Squall ignored the work and settled on cleansing his mind of all negative thoughts. All things not positive were typically supposed to be ignored. Calling on the holy demi-gods and Hyne himself for inner peace, he set his mind to the relaxing mantras of Hyne's book.

With the long evening finally over, Squall lowered his arms as the women dancing around him finished their work. Looking at the thin layer of silk that covered his skin he studied his body and the tight skin that was so desired. His body was regular size, but limber. He spent many hours dancing to accomplish the lean muscular look that was so desired by Geia. Geia were supposed to be slim and feminine, even though the whole point of a Geia was to be a male entertainer/escort of sorts. Each patron would have his choice, but usually they would go for someone smaller and frailer than themselves.

Slipping out his peach coloured silk wraps, Squall pulled out a soft cotton robe to sleep in. removing his make up with gentle cleansers, he spread a thin white paste over his hands, neck, face, and other places on his body to help keep his skin moist and smooth. Blinking slowly as he let the lotion dry Squall sighed lightly and waited before he could crawl into bed. The night was only so long.

**So far so good… Any grammar mistakes let me know. Also if you want to leave any feedback that's cool.**


	2. Parts of Life

A/N: Chapter two. Dure.

2

Seifer smiled down at the apparently exhausted group of children. It hadn't taken him long before he had them screaming uncle. He knew he shouldn't be very proud of that fact since he had been one of their teachers but he would let it slide. For now. "Next time we won't be so anxious to disrespect now will we." Seifer smirked, looking down at the pile of children heaving and gasping. Rolling his eyes at the over dramatics, he turned away from the sorry sight and moved to help the camp set up.

Setting up camp wasn't too hard of a process, but one did have to know enough about defense and offense. Basic survival instincts had gotten the group far enough as it was so what else did they need to know? Hefting a thick board from a small woman, Seifer nodded as the lady nodded. "Where was this going?" He asked, adjusting the beam so as to not acquire any more splinters than he already had.

"Down to the south end." The thick accent rolled off of her tongue. Setting off for the south part of camp, Seifer passed by the many little mini camps, each a section all to their own. The many different cultures that hid within the gypsy name could boggle minds. But to the outside, they were just gypsies and nothing more. Sure there was the occasional group that could wield a little magic but that wasn't uncommon as some would think.

Humming a quiet tune, Seifer settled into the routine, and before the night was too old the camp was set up and tents were standing in silence against the ducky twilight back ground. Shifting closer to the fire for heat, the children were set closer to the fires with the warning not to get too close. The adults were farther back, away from most of the heat. The light from the fire would dull the eyes ability to see in the darkness of night and no one group could take that chance.

"Seifer."

A wrinkled old woman sat down beside him, her hands wrapped around an thick piece of wood fashioned as a walking stick.

Shifting to make room, Seifer offered his hand to the woman. "Grandma Veir."

"Oh, thank you child. I'm so old now days it's hard to…Well, anyway." She spoke slowly,, as if the words themselves were tiring.

"Are you alright?" Searching her face he could see the dark rings that had formed around her eyes and each wrinkle seemed more pronounced in the fire light. She sat looking that of an overused candle, sagging and about to go out. "I'll get someone…" Moving to stand Seifer felt a hand on his arm. Grandma Veir was shaking her head and motioning for him to sit. Torn between helping the old woman or following her request, Seifer chose to stay. All he'd have to do really is shout and someone would come running.

"Boy don't go making a fuss now, it's to be expected. How many women my age can you say are able to keep up with your crowd?" She sighed a moment before continuing, "Boy, you have a long way to go. I'm afraid you've been assigned to someone."

Frowning at the words Seifer decided that he truly did need to get someone. Going to stand again he was shocked to hear the old lady exclaim,"Damnit boy I don't have time for your skepticism! I barely have time as it is…" She broke off in a cough.

"What do you need to say?" He asked, attempting to sooth her down before she died of some massinve heart attack.

"You're not going to caravel with this group. And neither are you staying in Syrelise. You must go up and beyond there. You must cross the mountain chain and travel for the coastal city area. The land of Heijo-lei." The woman wheezed, seeming to take effort in drawing his breath.

"But that is not our home, our domain." Seifer hissed, glaring at the woman he once thought to be intelligent.

"So you will forsake me because of a superstition…I thought I had taught you better. The gods will not be happy with me." Grandma Veir sighed. "Well, if you will not listen to my last request, then I will give you this last piece of advice. When the time comes, do not irritate Circle of Hyne."

"But Hyne is not our god. He belongs to the…Heathens." He growled.

"Am I a heathen?" The old woman asked, her voice much quieter.

"You are our last mage, our Fortune Teller."

Chuckling weakly the lady smiled, "That does not say much. Just do as I ask." She exhaled and leaned back. "He is calling and I cannot refuse." Her eyes darted to Seifer a moment before turning skyward. "I have given my message; the rest is up to you." Seifer barely had a chance to understand the meaning of the words before Grandma Veir pitched back, boneless and unresponsive.

"Fuck! Hey, some help over here!" The scuttling of feet rushing towards the duo was an immediate reaction, the first person arriving without a seconds pause. The shock at the limp woman was overcome quickly and the camp doctors were pushing Seifer aside to assess the situation.

"What happened?" The moved with hurried hands to her neck and wrists.

"She was just talking. I kept trying to leave to get some one. She looked terrible. She was rambling." Seifer answered, frowning as they ignored him and continued to look the woman over. Stepping away he figured there was little else he could do there. Wandering away from that small site, he walked slowly toward the camp edge. Thoughts pushed through his mind and shoved their way into his focus until he felt overwhelmed. Why did she feel the need to be around him when she conked off? Not his fault she decided to go nuts.

Setting his sights on the stars above Seifer sat down and tried to recall all of her words before she had collapsed. Right, go to the lands of Heijo-lei. Not happening on her life. Chuckling humorlessly at the unintended pun, he waded through the thick thoughts, each crowding for its own attention. What had she meant when she asked what he had thought of her? Why did she suddenly care what heathen gods thought of her 'mission'? None of his tribe had even gone far enough to get close to the eastern side of the world. Hell, none had even come close the mountains that separated the two regions.

Shaking his head, Seifer decided that all he could accomplish with this train of thought was confusion. Surveying the endless expanse of sand he set out to keep watch against the desert and his mind.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Squall blinked as the light from the window flashed into his eyes. Knowing that this was his cue to rise, he stood with a slow conviction. His room was large but sparse in furniture. He never spent much time in the confines of his room anyway. All it had was a mat on the floor made from fine straws and silk sheets. The little stand in the corner held his makeup and the dresser held whatever accessories he would use. Beyond that there were a few paintings on the wall that had been gifts from patrons at varying Drink Houses.

Looking into the mirror at his uncovered face, Squall set to organizing the jars and cases that were strewn out on his stand. After it was neat, he dresses in simple robes and sat back on his mat.

"Sir?" A quiet voice called from behind his thin door.

"Enter." He called softly, keeping his voice low so as to not strain it before tonight's performance. A slight girl entered the room and bowed low on the floor. Giving the girl a look, she rose with a blush and set to work cleaning his room around him.

"The mistress says lunch is ready." She said quietly, eyes down cast and she picked up the discarded sleeping robes.

Nodding Squall rose and descended into the decorated kitchen. The low table was set and the others of the house were sitting and eating. The mistress was sitting at the head of the table, eyes searching deep into his eyes. Bowing slightly Squall sat at her right and muttered the honorary, "Mother." before starting his soup.

"Squall." She answered. She was a red haired woman, odd for the region that held mostly dark haired dark eyed beings. Her golden eyes were common in owners of Host Homes though, not a drop of pity could be seen in their eyes. "I hear you will be entertaining at the Owara tonight."

Nodding Squall refused to answer such a blunt question.

"Well, would Rinoa be allowed to come with you?" She asked, staring at her soup in a disinterested way.

"Oh, Madam Adel, I would not presume asking such a big favour of Squall." Rinoa said quietly from her spot at the table.

"Now girl, I've told you to call me mother. Do you wish to hurt me?" The woman asked, flicking her red hair over her shoulder and piecing her stare into the new Kei.

"I'm sorry mother." The girl whispered, her head hung low in apology. Rinoa was a new Kei, the female version of the male Geia. She had just been sold to the Host Home by another Owner and was being forced to quickly learn the rules of the new home. Adel on the other hand was trying to raise the girl's popularity by sending her places with Squall. The more popular the Kei or Geia was the more likely they were to be asked to entertain. The more places they entertained the more money they made for the Host Home.

"Now, Squall. Take Rinoa with you to just so she can see what she should be doing. A lesson of sorts." Adel spoke in a dangerously soft voice, her hands moving in precise movements to butter the slice of bread in her hand.

"Yes mother." Finishing his soup, Squall motioned for Rinoa to follow him to the dressing room. The maid organizing the Robes bowed and asked if she could be of any help. "Yes, we will both be attending Owara tonight." Squall spoke, giving the descptions of what they would be doing.

"Send for me when you need, I will have the robes set aside." The maid answered, eyes searching the many rows of boxes.

"Thank you. Now come." Setting off again, the two made it to the front door before sliding on their street shoes. Motioning the carriage over, Squall climbed gracefully into the carriage while Rinoa clambered in. "You must learn how to be graceful if you ever want to gain any attention." Squall muttered, eyes staring forward but mouth set in a frown.

"I will try." Rinoa sighed. Sitting close to one of the most popular Geia in the area was prestigious alone. Having him as a teacher was even more of an honor. If she was lucky she would be gifted with having him as a Big Brother. Having him as a Brother would boost her popularity faster than anything at the point and time with her skills being the way they were.

Once the school came in sight Squall straightened even higher and gave a small sigh. Lessons continued for Kei and Geia until they were either freed or retired. Basically once the career ended. Stepping down into the street, the duo made their way the large building. "You have already signed up for classes, correct?" Squall asked, setting his name on the 'here' rack and removing his shoes.

"Yes. They gave me the basic singing and dancing lessons as well and music." She answered, mimicking Squall.

"Did they give you room numbers?"

"Yes…"

"Then I will see you at the end of class." Squall turned and set off toward his classes.

The instructing room for the well learned Geia and Kei was large and well decorated. The teacher was standing at the front with her decorative fans open and her stance ready. When the class was ready, they began with the simple steps, twisting their fans in a rhythm and in sync. Empting his mind of any thoughts Squall fell into the complicated routine of steps and twists, manipulating his fan to match those around him. Dance was one place he could feel free.

**This was slightly rushed. Any comments on how to make it better or fix any confusion is welcome. R/R.**


	3. In Time

A/N: I own right around the amount of…Diddly.

3

The morning sun rose with a sense of vengeance over the desert, forcing Seifer to squint hard just to see a few miles off. The crystal like sands reflected the harsh light from below, making a simple mirage that only new Gypsies would fail to notice. With the sun climbing, it wouldn't be long before the heat followed to a nearly unbearable height, so he quickly made his last glance before heading back into camp.

Nothing had come from the desert that night, a small favour considering the loss of Grandma Veir. It seemed that nothing should have been keeping her alive these last few months, proving the fact that she must have had some connection to the spirits. Returning her to the sands of the desert would be the only burial she would be entitled to, lucky enough that she would receive a burial at all.

Giving a lifeless smirk, Seifer supposed then that he should have heeded her wanting, just for last rights. But what in the name of all the Spirits out there did she want? Going to Heijo-lei would solve nothing and only cause problems.

"Seifer?" A stern voice growled, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Quistis." Whirling around there stood a beautiful blond, but her eyes were screaming at him. "What has you in such a delectable mood today? Looks like one of the brats pissed in your canteen, with that face."

"You know very well what I'm going to say." She growled, the sound would almost be odd, such a deep sound coming from such a beautiful face. Except that it was nearly her normal tone around Seifer so he really couldn't say which her actual voice was.

"No, I don't. But I'm going to guess I did something. Right?" Crossing his arms he glared down at the slight woman and prayed she understood the warning.

"You left."She snapped, eyes flashing in the harsh light.

"Left what?"

"Grandma! She just dies in front of you and you wonder off! I knew you were a heartless sun of a bitch but I didn't think you'd sunk that low." Ah, so that was the issue.

Seifer dropped the half indulging look and let his body respond. Refusing to look her in the eyes, he moved closer to Quistis and spoke low. "Look, if that's your problem then take it elsewhere. What the hell else was I supposed to do? I'm no healer, so I let other more capable people handle it. You think I don't care?" Glaring down and the woman he stepped away and planned on walking away.

"What did she say?"

Frowning Seifer turned his head to better hear.

"What did she say?" Quistis asked, her voice soft and nothing like the previous tone.

"Quisty, I hate to tell you…But it wasn't much. I don't think her…System was running at full capacity." He sighed, finally meeting her eyes.

"What where he exact words?" Eyes shining Quistis blinked hard a few times, her light blue eyes holding more emotion than it knew how to handle.

"She said I had to travel far to the coast, over the mountains. I was told to go the Heijo, Quis, what the hell was I supposed to think but off her rocker?" Seifer asked motioning toward the harsh sands that would be his path.

"Heijo-lei, but why? That's where the heathens and murderers are." She frowned, eyes squinting in confusion.

"I don't know that's why she must have just lost it. There is no reason to travel to the coast and I'm not going to go." Seifer huffed, pushing past the woman and going further int6o the camp.

"But she's never been wrong before Seifer, you know that." Quistis whispered, watching the tall blond walk off.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Squall breathed heavy as he finished his dance, sweat starting to form on his brow. The practice it took to master each move pulled at his muscles and his mind, each step becoming a memory.

"You may take a moment." The teacher instructed, snapping her fan shut her eyes surveying the room. Squall bowed lightly in thanks and moved to sit on one of the hard backed chairs placed in the room. Inhaling deep, he closed his eyes and thought through each step, trying to form exactly how to do it and what it would feel like. Huffing a sigh, he opened his eyes and shifted. He didn't want to take Rinoa with his to the party; it was hard enough that he would have to be there. The girl was sweet sure, but he could only take so much. Playing teacher and entertainer while keeping form was possible, just not as easy as it sounded.

"Begin!" The teacher called her fans at ready.

Standing, Squall moved back to his spot and began to move in sync with the other dancers stumbling over his thoughts. What emotion should the dance portray? How should he show what the dance meant? Watching the teacher from the corner of his eye, Squall noticed the slightly sad look the woman held, like her mind was using each step as a motion toward whatever had become lost to her.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Squall stood against the stone pillar outside the school, waiting for Rinoa to appear. The people walking by stared at him, most seemingly like they were trying to look past him. Squall internally frowned, but outwardly showed nothing but patience. It was common for a Geia to be stared at, and it should be taken as a compliment. Turning his face to feel more of the sun, Squall wondered what could be taking the girl so long. Was it that hard to learn a basic dance?

"Well well, if it isn't my old friend…"Turning his head, Squall quickly feel into the fake roll of an entertainer, a simple smile playing across his lips.

"Master tradesman, what a pleasant surprise." Squall hummed, tilting his head away from the light.

"Beautiful as always. Squall I do believe you will do better than any of us. I doubt even at forty anyone could say a terrible thing about your beauty." The man walked closer, obviously intent on conversation.

"What brings you to this School, Cid?" Of all the people he'd had to have dealt with, Cid was one of the easiest with his simple outlook. He valued the Geia for their talents and not other activities that some thought were their only jobs.

"Oh, just passin through and I thought I saw someone a recognized. How are you by the way?" The older man smiled face slightly wrinkling.

"Life passes as it always does here." Squall sighed, eyes searching far off for something.

"Still with Adel I presume?"

Squall smiled, but his eyes glimmered with other emotions. "Of course. My Host Home is quite satisfactory." Placing false happiness in the sentence was almost second nature, the question being somewhat common.

"You know, you could have done so much more…Some much better than this." Cid motioned to the city, shaking his head at the crowds bustling here and there. "You deserved much better…"

"Why cid, what more could I ask for?" Squall asked, hoping he sounded happy. It was so hard not to choke on the words, for truly, what more could he ask for?

"If only you could come with me and see the world. You'd be amazed at all the things out there. The mountains, the deserts…"

"Ah, but could be in the desert but more rats?" Squall muttered, frowning at the thought of sands and no water.

"The desert is harsh, to be sure, but the beauty in it…It's so wild and unforgiving." Squall rolled his eyes at the words having heard them before.

"It sounds like you were describing your wife." Squall raised his eyebrow at the man.

"Well, in a way they are very much alike." Cid laughed.

Squall ignored the pang of envy, instead settling for staring at the slowly descending sun. The afternoon glowed orange and yellow, casting a pale warm light on whatever it could reach. It should have been beautiful for all intents and purposes, but after seeing the display for years, Squall had lost the idea of its beauty.

"Have I kept you waiting?" Squall glanced at Rinoa and wondered when she had appeared.

"Not long. Forgive me Cid, but I have others places to be tonight." Bowing at the man, Squall walked toward the waiting carriage.

"It was good to see you again Squall. I'll tell Edea you said hello." Cid waved, eyes following the duo as they left the school. Sighing softly he moved on, but in his mind he knew that it would be a while before he could feel at peace.

Squall sat in silence next to Rinoa on the way back to the Home, mind running over all the little details he'd have to perform and follow up to make the night a success. "You do know how to introduce yourself to a group, don't you?" He asked, hoping against hope he had more to work with than he thought.

"I know the basics…" She muttered, hands moving restlessly.

Sitting back in the carriage Squall glowered at the sky, eyes reflecting the orange reds filtering through the air. "When entering any establishment or party, you must bow low, holding you're hands down in your lap. Smile, but don't be too happy. If they get the idea you're not supposed to be there, or are more enamored with the setting you will not impress them but make them see how green you are." Squall instructed, taking a tone of simple irritation.

"What do I do for the rest of the party?" Rinoa asked, fearfully glancing at the experienced Geia.

"You will say nothing and do nothing."

"But…What do I do?"

Facing the Kei Squall gave her his usual glare. "You will just sit and watch. If you are asked a question I will answer you as your Brother. You will not poor any drinks and neither will you entertain." He snapped, his hands fluttering in irritation.

"Then… You are to be my Big Brother?" Hope in each syllable, Rinoa floundered for any words of thanks or praise but found none.

"Mother asked it off me. There is nothing more in it than that." Squall shook his head and set his attention elsewhere.

"You don't like to talk much, do you?"

Rolling his eyes, Squall turned away from the girl and stared out into the streets. Peasants and merchants where milling around, continuing with their simple lives without more than a simple care of home and rest. Most people had the idea that Kei and Geia had simple lives and that it was a breeze to live the life of an entertainer. Yes, life was easier, there was very little hard labor unless dancing and wearing the elaborate robes counted. But the mental strain or pretending and keeping up on top of every conversation and deflecting bad moods could be a challenge, especially if you hated people, much like Squall did.

"Well, you're in a very interesting job to hate to talk." Rinoa pointed out.

"Acting is one of the many skills a Geia and Kei must learn."

Rinoa frowned seemingly like she was lost in thought. "Why do you do it?"

Startled at the simple question Squall's face mirrored the frown. "It is all I can do."

"You have your own idea's, I can see that. But you're still following others rules. I don't understand why…You are the best at what you do, but you hate every moment of it. What a funny man." She mused, leaning back in the carriage.

Ignoring her spoken thought, Squall continued to watch the city as it passed by, hoping that tonight would end sooner and that his charade could end early.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Seifer squinted hard, trying to see what could be only a few inches in front of him. A sand storm had rushed upon the travelers, forcing the Gypsies inside their wagons for shelter. Even though they were inside, the sand managed to find all the small cracks and holes in the wagons and cause havoc. Seifer shrugged and figured that it didn't matter whether they could see or not. At least they weren't outside in the thick of it where the sand felt like little needles piercing at your skin. If left alone, the desert could strip a body in less than a week leaving only sand polished bones behind.

Shuddering at the thought, Seifer pulled the rags closer to his eyes. Covering the essentials was key so each member had hopefully masked their faces before the wind stirred up too much of the dust. Sitting back against the wood, Seifer settled in for a long wait. Beside him he could feel Quistis shifting back and forth in an attempt to get more comfortable.

Rolling his eyes he leaned over and shouted, "Just grab a blanket or something! We're going to be here a while!"Feeling her slap his hand made him roll his eyes again.

"Hey Seifer?!"

Counting to ten, Seifer shouted back to the woman to just get on with it.

"Well…Why do you think this storm just hit us?!" She asked concern deep in her voice.

"These things just happen, it's nothing special." He roared back cringing as sand flew into his mouth.

"Yeah, but it's the second time in only a few days!"

Seifer frown and nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see. It was slightly odd to have two sand storms within a week's time, but things like that just happened some times. Rolling his shoulders he wondered if may be it had something to do with Grandma Veir. Superstitious sure, but that could keep you alive when it really counted.

But why would the storms show up after her death? It didn't make any sense, but perhaps it was just a few storms. Inhaling deep, Seifer coughed as dust hit the back of his throat. Okay, maybe there was something in it. Clearing his throat he threaded his fingers together and closed his eyes. If it was going to be so terrible, he might as well take a short nap.

The storm lasted longer than most, finding a particular pleasure in staying right around the camp of wagons. By the time the sands settled, the sun had set and night had descended in its place.

"So, what do you all propose we do?" Barin asked, the appointed leader of the travelers. Glaring at the lesser camp leaders he stood waiting with arms crossed. With the second storm had come some panic and confusion, people unsure of how to keep together when the sands hit so suddenly.

"I don't know why this is such a big issue. We've dealt with storms before, so why should they be different now?" A dark haired man asked his hair clinking as his braids clacked together.

"Never have the storms come twice in a week's passing, and neither do they stay for the whole days. If you think living in constant sand is normal then go ahead and stay that way. The rest of us will pray to our own spirits and see what we can come up with." Barin snapped, hands clenched hard at his sides.

"Then why did you call us together?" A dark tanned woman muttered, brown eyes flashing in accusation.

"I didn't, but some of you asked for this meeting, so I complied." Barin answered, unclenching his hands. "So let us depart. Tomorrow we will come together again and see what our final answer to this problem will be."

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Squall folded his hands together as he bowed low to the guests. Rinoa was following behind him, bowing as gracefully as she could. She was dressed in a beautiful sky blue robe, tied tightly with a lavender silk tie at her waist. Truly a vision if she could only learn more grace than a regular woman.

"Squall, you came. I was so hoping that you would attend." Mr. Owara stood tall, towering over many of the Kei and Geia already present. Squall inwardly laughed harshly at the early birds hoping to gain favour by being early. A small amount of scorn was offered to those that expected to be paid for showing early.

"I was asked most politely by a man called Duke. I couldn't very well refuse." Squall answered, bowing low again.

"Ah, I see. Well welcome." He smiled. Looking behind the small brunette his smile turned slightly confused. "And who is this lovely woman?"

"This is my little sister, Rinoa." Squall nodded his head to the Kei. "She will be here only to learn. I hope that you do not mind."

"That is fine, another beauty will always be allowed." Smiling in thanks Squall set off to sit with the large group of guests that had arrived. Passing by the few Geia and Kei, Rinoa noted how each bowed low or just nodded. It seemed that the more well known and accomplished would nod, but the lesser would bow deep. Taking the cue she tried to keep track of what Squall did and the reactions of those around him.

Holding his robes close, Squall moved to sit in a single fluid motion in the main circle of where the host and most important guests were to be seated. Rinoa smiled nervously and sat a little behind Squall, unsure if she should even intrude. Folding her hands in her lap she twisted her fingers in fear of the occupants at the table. Well known Geia and Kei stared at her with obvious confusion and some with scorn.

Biting her lips Rinoa wondered just what mother had gotten her into this time.

**One more update down…Many more to go ******** if only I had more time and patience…Oh well! ******


	4. All that Remains

**A/N: Nothing is mine**

**Here's chapter 4. Sorry for the wait, but I now have some Tae Kwon Do classes which are kicking my butt. I have testing for my yellow belt this coming Monday! Plus a lot of things just seem to be going wrong right now…Oh well, Things could be worse! ******

4

Seifer groaned as he trudged through the sparkling sand, hating the extra weight that was attached to his back. Through the course of the week storms had hit and each took some of the pack animals that were forced to stay in the weather, which was what caused the need for the teens of the group to now carry a full pack. Of course they saw fit to add extra weight to Seifer's, something about too tired to talk of something. Seifer snorted at the excuse and shifted the pack once again.

Closing his eyes against the high sitting sun, He felt a simple breeze lift the cloth tied around his forehead. Frowning, Seifer stopped and looked in the direction the zephyr had come from. A wall of sand raced forward, filling the air with a hissing sound. Frozen in place, Seifer stared in awe at the speed and size of the sun coloured menace, wondering vaguely why the elders hadn't seen the signs earlier.

It took less than seconds for the cloud to envelope the caravan, twisting and curling into every open crevice and ripping apart thin cloth like paper.

Hunkering down, Seifer's mind raced over everything that he knew about surviving in a sand storm. Pulling the band down from his forehead he fixed it over his eyes before he set to open the pack on his back. Hopefully he had a blanket within the load to cover himself with because he wasn't sure what the next step would be without one. Grimacing he set to diving his hands into the sack, pushing things aside in search for the tell tale softness of cloth.

Suddenly, the wind died down and the heat from the sun pierced down on him like a ray. Flinching from the light, Seifer marveled at his luck and removed the cloth from his eyes. For a moment he wished he hadn't.

All around him swirled the cloud of sand, all except where he and an enormous creature stood, creating a ring of calm. Placing a foot back, Seifer dropped into a deep fighting stance, searching for any apparent weakness. The creature let out a sort of huff, which Seifer assumed was a laugh, and glared down the sun bathed blond.

"You did not listen to us." The thing rumbled, shifting one of its trunk like feet.

"What?!" Seifer blinked his eyes wide, hoping that he was only hearing the voice of a friend from somewhere within the storm.

"When your wise woman spoke to you, she did it for us. It was our mission to the lady, but you ignored her. Since you were so callous to her request I've been sent. You will not defy Hyne again." The purple mass growled.

Seifer focused on its head, peering up high trying to see its mouth. Turning green he realized there wasn't one, neither did the thing have eyes. "Who are you? How are you doing this?!" He motioned around him to the storm.

"I am Pandemonia. The winds listen to my call."

Seifer wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry. Pandemonia was a demi-god under Hyne, the heathen's god. And here it was standing right before him.

"You will come with me."

Frowning, Seifer dropped back into his stance. "And why would I do that?" He asked, secretly wishing he had a weapon of some sort to fight off this thing.

"Because my father ordered it so. I do not question his reasoning." The thing spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world, almost like a teacher explaining why the sun raised and set.

"And where are we going?"

Pandemonia's face curled into what could only be a smile. "Heijo-lei of course."

Inhaling softly Seifer checked his options. To run into the storm would be suicide, even under the best of conditions. But if this thing truly did have powers over the wind, then running wouldn't matter much anyway. Fighting the towering demi-god didn't sound like a winning option either, having no weapon nor knowledge of if this thing could die or not. "What if I refuse?"

"You cannot. I will take you. Be prepared." The short warning was followed by quick movement. Lifting its large arms up, the thing stepped closer as it took hold of what looked to be a large bag attached to its body. With the sound in it inhaling, Seifer found himself being pulled off the ground and toward the creature. Closing his eyes, his last thought was that he hoped that this thing wasn't going to eat him.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Squall heaved a small sigh for the umpteenth time that night. The party was extraordinary of course, but it was always that way for such things. The dishes served and delicacies displayed would knock any less experienced Geia off his feat. Squall just smiled with secret scorn and picked though the mess. Rinoa was doing as well as he could have hoped for, staying close behind him and staying absolutely silent. Perhaps with time she could become a great Kei. Much training would be needed for the lost time though.

"How is your evening?" A soft voice asked. Glancing over his shoulder Squall recognized the man to be Doctor Rieg, a well known and kind man.

"Satisfactory, as always." Squall answered, forcing a small smile for the man.

"You never did seem to enjoy these sort of parties." The man laughed, walking closer to the Geia.

Squall dipped his head, glad that one man wasn't a total idiot. "It's hard to be impressed some times."

Rieg nodded in assent before glancing up at the stars. "Such a beautiful night." He murmured.

"I suppose. I must admit it's just like every other night for me." Squall muttered, wistfully staring out at the trees. The whole tree garden was in bloom, pale pink flowers lining the sky line and also the ground. "Nature has her own splendor; we just choose to invade it."

Giving a small snort Rieg complied with a hand motion. The darkness was cool, effectively giving a peaceful air compared to the heat inside. "Who was that lovely little lady with you today? I've not seen her before."

"She's my little sister, Rinoa."

"Ahh, another one of those toss 'them in and hope they swim'?" Rieg asked amused.

"Not by my choice, for certain." Squall frowned. "But she has done well." He amended, attempting to not sound too scornful.

"You don't blame her then?"

"She is young. It will take some time for her to become used to the life of a Kei."

Rieg frowned over the rim of his glass before downing the contents. "I'm interested in her."

Turing his head to face the man Squall raised a brow in confusion.

"As you probably know, my last Partner Kei was not the most…Trustworthy. Seeing her so innocent to the crowd…Well, I wish I could make it stay that way." Rieg sighed.

"Are you saying you wish to become her Master Patron?" Squall asked, moving to fully face the man. "You do realize she has not yet even come out in society as a true Kei yet." He pointed out.

"I'm not talking about being her Master Patron. I do not feel that sort of affection toward her…No, more that of a father…" Frowning, Rieg stared at the empty glass in his hands.

Smirking, Squall inwardly rolled his eyes at the man's despondent face at his empty glass. "A moment sir." Returning to the party Squall hunted down a bottle and returned outside.

Rieg huffed in mock annoyance as Squall poured a full glass before corking the bottle. "Always a paragon of perfection."

Lowering his eyes Squall turned away and returned his stare to the trees.

Face mirroring his confusion, Rieg placed his hand on Squall's shoulder. "What?"

Face unreadable, Squall shook his head and continued his staring contest with the trees.

Frowning Rieg forced Squall's eyes back on him. "Did I say something?"

"…" Deep within the blue eyes, Rieg saw a flash of ice, a wall of frozen contempt. It was only a moment; the look was soon masked by a dull light that was usually placed on the fair features.

Faking a smile, Rieg laughed and let Squall go. "I'll be getting back to the party; you never know when someone will over drink his limit…" Somehow, he knew within that moment he had gotten a true look past the first barrier Squall had placed on his soul. Only thing was, I seemed that what lied behind the simple pleasing gestures was a pure hate far everything that he was forced to live with.

Squall watched as the man left him alone in the night, holding the bottle tightly within his grasp. Shifting his gaze back to the trees he laughed with quiet scorn. He, like the trees was forced to stand there and look beautiful. Pruned and crafted into the most elegant of his kind and always so lonely it would kill. In this world, the only currency was beauty. He had his share, only it put him further into despair. Swallowing his anger, he gripped the bottle tightly in his hand. Releasing a calming breath he strode back into the heat and the lights, leaving behind the solitude of the night.

Rinoa was seated a little bit away from the door, glancing around her in wonder. All the people and lights dazzled her vision, having never seen something so wonderful. Biting her lip she fidgeted nervously in her seat, determined to give off a calm aura that all the other Kei seemed to posses.

"Hello." A tall man smiled down to her; setting his glass on the table she sat by. "May I join you?" he asked, motioning to the seat next to her.

Face red, Rinoa nodded, hoping that this was something Squall would approve of. Well, if it wasn't then why did he leave her alone for all this time?

"Rinoa, correct?" The man asked, sipping his drink, seemingly oblivious to her inner dilemma.

"Yes, sir. And you are?" She inquired, hoping it didn't sound too rude.

"I'm Reig. Dreiden Rieg. I'm a doctor. I've heard tell you are a rising Kei?"

"Yes sir."

Swirling his drink the man smiled kindly at her. "And do you like it?"

Taking in a breath, she stopped before she could say the usual 'yes'. Glancing up at his eyes she shifted in her seat. His eyes were so kind that she almost wished she could spill all her problems to this man. Renewing her courage she shook her head, giving a quiet "No."

Putting down the glass the man stared at her for a moment before replying, "Why not?" It wasn't harsh, but an actual question.

"Well, you see…I…I don't fit in…I can barely remember the steps to a dance that even five year olds can do blind folded. All I have is my voice, but all the people around me…I feel like half the people in this room would eat me alive if I even tried singing." She replied, eyeing the room with fear.

"I could tell that when I first met you…Why are you a Kei anyway? I'm sure there are other jobs better suited for you out there."

Rinoa frowned at the man, wondering if it wasn't common knowledge that most Kei and Geia were more like slaves to a house than workers. "I was sold into it sir."

Rieg frowned, figuring that was the case. "Who sold you?"

"My father. When my mother died, our home fell into decay. I was expendable I guess, so that's why he sold me to a Host Home." She shrugged her shoulders.

Taking a swallow of his drink, Rieg surveyed the girls face trying to place which squandering noble the girl belonged too. It was often that a rich man without his wife's consent would sell his son or daughter, claiming that money was tight and becoming an entertainer would make it so the child would have a comfortable life. It was an obvious lie, but it made the rich feel better about their crimes.

Unable to exactly place the features Rieg gave up guessing. "Who was your father?"

"General Caraway."

Gritting his teeth, Rieg gave a sarcastic smile, mind growling 'Well, that's not much of a surprise. The man would back stab anything so long as it stood still long enough.'

"He may have had a good reason. Maybe he didn't realize all the chances to fail in the…job." Rinoa muttered, twisting her hands together. She had held on to the thought that maybe if she became a great Kei, that perhaps she wouldn't be a burden on her father so he would welcome her back.

"My dear, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but most people understand the job, whether they are supposed to or not. It might not be house hold conversations, but most understand the basics." Taking a drink, Rieg stared down at her hopeless eyes and sighed. "You're young enough that you shouldn't be giving up yet. Many things can go your way; you just have to be ready for them. Don't look so despondent."

Giving a half smile, Rinoa quietly thanked the man before sinking into her own mind.

Squall watched the small exchange between his sister and the doctor, unsure if he should interfere or not. Holding back until the girl seemed otherwise preoccupied he floated over to the table. Placing a hand on her shoulder Squall gazed down at her face. The look of depression was evident, obvious that the conversation had been rough. Something a beginning Kei attempted to avoid at all times. Glancing at Rieg, he sent the man a look before leaning over Rinoa's shoulder. "Come, I think we've been here long enough."

Nodding in a small way, Rinoa rose from her chair and bowed low. "It was wonderful to meet you, Doctor Rieg."

"The pleasure was all mine." The man lifted his glass and smiled. "Don't worry, things can get better."

"Well then." Leading Rinoa away from the tables, he set a straight path for the door in hopes of avoiding most of the party. Weaving through the crowd he finally managed to make it to the host of the party who was speaking lively to another business partner. Waiting for a moment to break in at the right time, Squall wished he could just blow the man off, but knew etiquette would thunder down on him. During a particularly long laugh he took advantage of the moment to interrupt politely. "Mr. Owara." Bowing low, he hoped Rinoa had enough sense to do the same. "I regret to tell you that I and my sister must retire." Holding his breath Squall hoped that there would be no complaint.

Looking for one to the other, the man smiled before a loud guffaw heaved out of his lungs. "I almost forgot she was a newbie, she did so wonderfully tonight! You may bring her again if you'd like."

Sighing in relief Squall bowed again before setting out for the door, Rinoa following behind silently. Once their feet were shod, Squall ushered Rinoa out into the dark street. Most sensible people had gone to bed, the only ones staying up being the ones able to afford not going into work the next morning. Climbing into the wooden carriage Squall settled back in the seat. "How did you feel about tonight?"

Face scrunched Rinoa looked away. "Not the most fun."

Nodding with understanding, Squall turned his eyes back to the road passing by. Sighing softly as a gust of wind picked up the hem of his robes he hoped against hope that the rest of the night would be simple.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Rieg sat motionless at the table that Rinoa had just vacated, lost far in thought. The poor girl obviously had a dreamer's spirit. Truly she didn't belong in the world she was forced into, but it seemed fate was much too cruel to the innocent. Taking a large gulp of his drink, Rieg had a moment to wonder what was making the whistling noise before there was a loud crunch outside. Wind whipped through the home, howling like a wolf and overturning tables and chairs in its hurry. Shutting his eyes against the barrage, Rieg felt the wind die down, leaving flickering lights and a mess of a room.

A few coughs sounded before panic ensued. Standing from the table, Rieg hurried to the door to see what on earth had left such a disaster. Out among the trees stood a tall something. Squinting into the dark, he jumped off the railway and into the yard. Sprinting closer to the thing he realized the size of the monstrous thing. Slowing his step, he noticed something lying on the ground at the things feet. Sand dusted the area and the lump on the ground in even coating making the scene even more of a confusion.

The tall thing lumbered around a moment before looking down at Rieg. Rumbling it stood at full height and muttered a few words before another gust came and lifted the creature off of it feet. In a moment the thing was gone, leaving behind only the lump and the sand.

Moving forward again, Rieg knelt down next to the lump, brushing sand off of it in an attempt to make whatever it was obvious. Looking close,he sat back startled. It was a human lying in the grass, one not from the particular area. He was dark as those that worked in the fields all day, but his hair was bleached a most awesome yellowish white. "What have the gods done?" He muttered, searching the body over.

Seifer groaned as he felt fingers searching him over. Trying to bat them away he attempted to sit up only to find disorientation. Inhaling sharply he rolled onto his side in order to empty his stomach anywhere but on himself.

"Are you alright?" An accented voice asked.

Frowning at the odd voice, Seifer brushed the sand out of his eyes and turned to face the speaker. Staring back at him was a dark haired, pale man with dark brown eyes. A heathen.

"Fine." Seifer growled, pushing off the ground despite the nausea.

"Where did you come from?" The man asked cautiously, standing far enough back out of Seifer's reach.

Unsure of how to answer, he was saved the need when a mass of footsteps came barreling toward the spot.

"Rieg, what the devil are you doing out here? You're needed inside!"

Nodding, Rieg headed back to the building, motioning for Seifer to stay put. "I will be back, but until then, stay hidden." And without another word the man disappeared into the dark.

Growling in frustration Seifer sat with a plop, thoroughly confused. Glancing around him, he saw no signs of the caravan at all. Instead there were trees around him. Trees! Not sure he also swore he could hear water, but perhaps that was his imagination. For all intents and purposes Pandemonia must have told the truth. He was in Heijo-lei. Unable to wrap his mind around the concept Seifer picked at the grass (!) at his feet, mind blissfully numb.

The sounds of animals in the trees and the possibility of a waterhole…The land was fertile. How had these people managed to own such a land when Seifer's family was forced to live in a wasteland? Taking a calming breath, Seifer clamped his teeth together hoping he wouldn't loose whatever else he had in his stomach. Taking deep breaths he continued to block out all that he could until someone came with answers.

Rieg glanced around the room in an attempt to calm his breath. Outside was another human being that if had to guess, gathering by looks, was from the desert. Sand of that colour… And the large thing in the dark. Was that one of the gods? And why would it deliver a desert man? They only understood theft and boorish entertainment.

Shaking his head Rieg focused back on the room. Inside where people that needed his help. Setting a chair upright, he made his way to the area set up for those injured by broken glass, tables, or any other debris.

Outside, Seifer decided he'd waited long enough. Standing he glared around to see which direction led the way the wherever the heathen was needed. Light in the distance pointed to what he figured was a house, so Seifer headed in that direction. The odd noises in the dark sent chills up his spine, but the sooner he reached the house the sooner he'd be answered.

Up close, the house was much different than what Seifer had ever seen. The walls were made from wood, not clay or brick, and some were even made from a sort of paper material. How stupid. Stepping up the ramp he marveled at the doorway, finding their ability to carve a plus in their favour.

Inside was chaos, people scuttling back and forth through a room that looked like a storm had rushed through. Remembering that Pandemonia had been his mode of transportation it probably wasn't too far from the truth. Stepping inside the door, he immediately was run over by a small man in a weird costume. Face painted white, lips red, and around the eyes black the man stared up at him in a state of shock. Glaring down, Seifer now understood why they were considered heathens. That moment it seemed the wide eyed man got his voice back and let out a piecing shriek.

"God damn, how the hell can you make that noise?!" Seifer growled, adding a headache to his list of problems. The man only pointed and backed away.

The first shriek was followed by sounds of surprise or fear, all making a grumpy Seifer ever more so.

"Really, shut the hell up! Heaven above I know women quieter!" He snapped, pushing past the group of costumed people. Spotting the man from outside he waded through the shocked crowd of short people toward the only face he knew. "Hey, asshole, thanks for leaving me all by my lonesome. Your kindness knows no bounds. What the fuck is going on?"

The man looked up and managed to stand gracefully, even though he was one of the tallest in the room he was still dwarfed by the blonds' height. "I do think I said to wait outside." He commented lightly, giving the giant a severe glare.

"I got bored waiting." Seifer drawled.

Ignoring the behemoth in front of him Rieg looked past him to the people in the room. Most, if not all, were staring, each with a different degree of shock or horror. Thinking quick Rieg smiled at the crowd and formed a lie. "Sorry, he's a new servant in my house. I bought him in hopes of him being able to do more of the physical work around the house…The wind storm made him jumpy and he wanted to check up on me." Rieg smiled brighter, eyes sending Seifer a warning.

Leaning close to the man Seifer loomed over the doctor. "The HELL I'm your servant." He growled low. There was no fixing this day now. "I don't know where I am beyond Heijo-lei, I don't know anyone, and right now the only thing I can think of is beating the hell outta someone."

Meeting the glare Rieg stepped closer and muttered, "If you don't do what I say, you're going to end up dead. It wouldn't be any skin off my back. So either take the out or fight your way out of the country. And I should warn you, there are thousands of miles between here and the mountains so you better have a whole hell of a plan."

Swallowing back a retort, Seifer fumed over the truth. Right now he wasn't sure if he could fight out of the room he was currently in. "Fine." He snapped, pulling away from the shorter man to face the room. Plastering a fake smile to his face he tried his best to seem servile.

The room was quiet, some people attempting to smile back, others cowering into a corner. Counting to ten, Seifer lifted the nearest table and set it right. Ignoring the sighs of relief Seifer continued to fix the room back to what he supposed was order. Hopefully, by tomorrow this mess would be straightened out so he could return home. That, or at least be out of the services of one doctor…

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

The sun rose the next morning, only to be clouded with rain. The drizzle was constant leaving no one in the streets dry and splashing mud up on passerby's clothes. Seifer stared out the window in wonder. Water fell from the sky only once or twice a year in desert cities, with luck. Shivering, he sat back on the floor and waited. Soon the 'master' of the home would be up and that was exactly what Seifer was waiting for. His ticket out of this weird hell. Around him doors opened and shut, signaling the movement of servants throughout the house. Smirking, Seifer wasn't sure how the hell people had fallen for his servant routine. It was bogus, that much should have been obvious. But they took it like a new map to an old oasis.

"I see your manners still need improvement."

Craning his neck to look over his shoulder, Seifer noted that most people around seemed obsessed with robes. "What, am I a house dog that needs training?"

A deep sigh was his only response.

"Enough crap, when do I get out of here?" Seifer snapped irritated at the condescending look the smaller man was sending him.

"Not any time soon, that would be sure." Rieg closed his eyes and counted back from ten. Opening his eyes on one, he began again. "Right now, everyone is suspicious of you. I'm suspicious of you. There is no way you could make it to the border even _if _you had an army. All people know right now, is that there is a large man with the look of the desert in the city. You need a better reputation."

Rolling his eyes at the logic, Seifer glared at the man for all he was worth. "Am why should I trust you? You clearly don't trust me."

"As of right now I am only telling the truth, not giving my help."

Snorting Seifer leaned back on his palms and gazed amusedly back. "Such a distinction I see. And what great task, oh mighty bastard, am I supposed to complete before you're going to help me? Let me guess, save your daughter from an evil genie? Rescue you so you owe me a life debt? I don't do house cleaning…"

"All I want is an explanation as to why you are here. Nothing more." Rieg wondered if he'd ever met someone as positively annoying as this man. It was almost too impossible to believe.

"That's all? Well gee oh master, I might have known. But first, I'm hungry. Tell me you heathens don't eat grubs."

Maybe it would be better if he just let the man loose on the city…Frowning at the thought, Rieg straightened and nodded. He had made an oath that he would help all those in need or in dire circumstances. Being a doctor had its perks, like eternal gratitude from most of the households in the area…But then he always managed to get one asshole in the group ever once and a while that made him think of recanting the damned oath. Stepping into the dining room Rieg pulled a cord and motioned for Seifer to sit.

"What the hell is with you people and low tables?" Seifer mused, looking down at the table that barely reached his knees.

"And what kind of tables are you used to eating at?" Rieg muttered, wishing he didn't find the most irritating idiots in the world.

"Well, usually they come up to about here, a normal height." Seifer motioned to his waist.

"How on earth do you reach the food then?"

Seifer laughed at the perplexed look and shook his head."Chairs dumbass."

Rolling his eyes, Rieg sat at the table and waited for Seifer to do the same. When the blond finally complied, Rieg asked again for the story.

"I have my own questions first, Skippy. So why don't you answer mine, then I'll answer yours." Seifer smirked as Riegs face glowed red. The man was easier to annoy than Quistis.

Taking a calming breath, Rieg forced a smile like grimace and tried again, "How about you ask a question, and once it's answered I will ask a question. Then you and then back to me…Sound fair?"

"Sure, but I don't do fair."

"Just ask your question!" Rieg snapped, clenching his fists tight.

"Fine, fine…Alright…What do you know about Pandemonia?" Seifer asked, eyeing Rieg for a response. The man didn't disappoint, for his face changed from anger to confusion. Sitting back on his hands, Seifer waited for a verbal response from the flustered man.

"Well….He's the god of the winds…He stays out of many of the wars of the heavens…We pray to him for fair wind on the seas and also for travel. He and Leviathan are close brothers, both being very important to our culture." Rieg bit his lip, trying to remember all the details about the large god. It was hard to explain to a foreign man something every else already knew.

"What does he look like?" Drawled Seifer, bemused that Rieg couldn't seem to get his story out straight.

"Well, in all the manuscripts he's very large. He stands on two legs and has two arms. He has no eyes to speak of and no mouth to talk with, but he still communicates the same. Some believe he speaks with the winds voice. He carries a large bag on his back, were he stores the winds of the North, South, West, and East. He has a purple hue, faded blue in some places." Rieg pictured the creature in his mind, easily conjuring the image up from all the years being forced to study the gods.

"What would you say if I told you I say the monster?" Seifer stared at the man hoping he wouldn't sound too confused.

"Then I'd say that you have a story to tell." Rieg replied interest peeked.

That moment a servant entered with a tray piled high with dishes of all sorts. "Seifer looked skeptically at some of the concoctions placed on the plates, wondering what the tentacled creature could be. Huffing at his luck, Seifer reached for a plate and began his story.

**Wow, that's a lot of writing…I'm not going to write Seifer's story again because 1) You already know it, and 2) Because that would take up a lot of space for something that you already know and it sounds redundant. I'm trying to equal a chapter a month at least, but classes at college start Monday and I don't know how things will pan out. My Mon & Wed schedule is good but Tue & Thu rather sucks. 8-3:50….At least I have a painting class though! Maybe I'll be able to actually capture some of the scenes in the story…Right… Toodles!**


	5. Beginning of Life

**A/N : I own nothing, as obvious**

**I have finally made it to chapter 5! Yay! It only took forever! Rawr. Anyway, I'm really trying to write but as many can attest, college isn't conducive to having free time off. Bleck. **

**Loving3tomorrow: Thank you, Classes are doing good!**

**Angels-Obsession: Oh, they'll be meeting soon….:3**

**Itavita: Yeah, Geia is Geisha, but I didn't want to push my luck too much…I don't know all the details so I figured it would be best to just put my own idea into play. I'm trying to do a picture of Squall in makeup but it's fighting me tooth and nail. Seifer is banking around 6'/6'2". I'm also following up with Asian heights. I have a friend who is Vietnamese and I'm basing off that height. I'm only 5'8" and she barely reaches my chest so…Yeah! ^.^; Any other Q's let me know!**

**5**

Squall stared blankly at the wall across from him, counting the ticking seconds until the earth hopefully opened up and swallowed him. Mistress Adel had to have been under the impression that Squall enjoyed his work; that was the only explanation. There was absolutely no reason to be sending him out into another full scale party right after having returned from one. This one was hosted by the Royal Academy, a party for the graduating candidates.

Glaring at the makeup dresser Squall rubbed his face to enjoy the last little bit before he had to place the white paste all over his skin. Shifting his eyes back to the wall he shut his eyes and hummed a meditative song. Peace washed over his being, illuminating a scene of tranquility. Oceans of gold, sky's blue, everything warm, heat pressing on every side creating a hum of summer…

Loud thumping at the door broke the warmth, forcing Squall to face the blank wall once more. Clenching his fists, he stood and went to the door. Sliding the door open, He glared at the intruder. Faced with doe brown eyes, Squall stood aside and allowed the girl in, sighing at his luck.

"Am I to gather that you are coming with me?" Squall hummed, sliding his mask on to cover his irritation.

"Adel asked me to…but if you don't want me too…" Rinoa muttered seating herself on the floor.

"…" Shaking his head, Squall ignored the girl and sat at the dresser laid heavy with pastes. Shifting through the colors, he settled on a pure white cream.

"You don't want me to come?" Rinoa asked, slumping slightly.

"You will be coming whether I want you to or not." Squall murmured picking out the colors that would match his robe.

Pursing her lips Rinoa held her hands behind her back as Squall worked. Silence spread over the room seeping through every crack until the discomfort reached to high a level to ignore. "How do you know Rieg?" She asked, swaying forward and back.

Stopping Squall turned to the girl and stared. "You like him."

Blinking at the stated question Rinoa sat back on her heels and held her breath. "Not like a lover."

Shaking his head Squall turned away and finished his task of organizing. "You should get ready; we will need to get dressed for tonight."

Watching the Geia rise Rinoa fluttered her hands and darted out of the room, hurrying down to the maids to remind them to help dress the entertainers.

Shaking his head Squall stripped out of his cotton robes down to his silk under robes. Folding his cottons Squall motioned the maids peeking in at the door to enter. One held a robe of dark blue embroidered with winter gods and snow flowers; the other held the silk waist tie and ornamental decorations. Setting the loads down, the women set to work layering the robes of silk over the Geia.

Ignoring the pinching and tugging Squall picked between the ornaments to find the best match for the night's performance. Glancing in the mirror he chose the simple black lace that would tie around his neck.

Once finished the maids backed away and surveyed their work while Squall glowered at the mirror. Turning his face away from his reflection he ignored the soft praise and dismissed the women into the hallway so he could finish the master piece. Uncapping the white paste he began to paint his features until they became nearly unrecognizable. The process only took a few moments, but in that time the surly Squall was replaced by a Geia of high standards. Hearing a sound outside the door, he moved to answer allowing the practicing Kei in.

Rinoa glanced around the room trying to find something to say. "So…Who will be present at the party tonight?"

Ignoring the lack of subtly Squall walked over to the girl and fixed her hair. "It does not matter who is there, but how you will act when you meet them." Setting his eyes on hers he lifted her head lightly. "So, you will be wearing makeup tonight. Go." Motioning toward the door, Squall scowled when the girl didn't move.

Rinoa shifted foot to foot for a moment, gaze drifting across the floor. "I don't know how to do the makeup for this robe."

Sighing deeply, Squall pulled the girl to his dresser. "Then I will teach you." Shifting the contents around he managed to pull out all the jars and boxes and fit them on the dresser top. "First, all this is mine. I will allow you to use it tonight but soon you must use what money you get to build up a collection." Squall ignored the girl's perplexed look and began to put jars up to the girls face, squinting every time he did so.

"What is that for?" Rinoa finally asked staring at the jars uncertainly.

"This is the most basic thing you will wear. Now sit. We want to match your tone and the robes as close as possible. Now watch as I apply." Squall snapped out voice dead of emotion.

Knowing the repercussions would be severe Rinoa sat in silence watching the mirror with a transfixed expression. She saw her face changed before her eyes as her skin became just a bit more delicately white.

"There." Squall sat back and began to clean his brush.

"That…That's all? I look like a ghost…." Rinoa muttered somewhat disappointed at the small transformation.

Staring blankly at the Kei Squall shook his head and pinched the girls are. "No, we are not finished. Do you see my face? Think of what must be done." He snapped. "Next, we must darken your eyebrows. Take this stick and burn it." He motioned to the flame. Shrugging, Rinoa did as she was told and lit the stick on fire. "Now, brush it lightly on the eyebrows."

Feeling foolish Rinoa tried and to her surprise found the paste held the dark ash. "Does this work every time?" She asked, applying the ash thicker until the hair looked normal.

"Yes." Taking the stick from Rinoa, Squall tucked the unneeded supplies away. "Now, your eyes and lips need color. We will do the eyes first." Taking a kohl pencil he instructed her to close her eyes. "This part you cannot watch, but you may watch me when I do it next time."

Rinoa felt the pressure on her eyes, but it wasn't so uncomfortable she couldn't stand it. It took a moment, but soon she heard Squall voices command her to open. Blinking away the blurriness Rinoa looked at herself in the mirror. "I look dead."

"That's because your lips are white. This part can be hard, you have to match the color but not make it too bright. For your robe, a light coral will work, but any other time, consult me until you are versed in the art of concealing. Brush this on while I pick out a rouge."

Frowning, Rinoa took the brush but glanced at Squall. The Geia's face was pure white, only his eyes and lips truly standing out. "But, you don't have any on."

"I do not need any. My robes create enough color."

"But you didn't wear any last time."

Looking over his shoulder Squall glared blankly at the girl and ignored the statement. "We must leave soon. Sit still." Squall lightly brushed the rouge on the white cheeks and then packed his supplies. Of all the things to have to do he did not have time to meditate, a habit he had formed the moment he was pushed into the life he was currently living. Growling about lost time, he ushered Rinoa out of his room and down to the carriage. Sliding his shoes on, Squall gracefully rose into the carriage with help from the driver.

The sun shifted in through the window as Rinoa climbed in behind Squall, falling across the face of the young girl with an elegant style. Smiling morbidly, Squall recalled his days as an apprentice. He did not envy the girl one bit.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Seifer yawned as the room continued to fill. Rieg had dragged his along as a 'personal manservant', thinking that if the blond saw more of the culture he'd have a better chance of escaping unharmed. So far all he'd learned is that the idiots had a weird sense of style and that apparently the funny dressed men were actually paid well and were of high social status. Snorting at the thought Seifer drank deep from his glass and watched the room in case he might actually find something to learn.

"So, doing what I told you to for once?" Rieg asked, smiling fake as her reached for a passing tray.

"Remember, I'm a good dog." Seifer snapped though his teeth.

"Watch yourself. Tonight is a very important night. Many officiate and high ranking family members will be here and you _must _impress them as best as you can. They have a big say in this escape of yours." Rieg muttered, taking a bit from something Seifer couldn't recognize.

Seifer nodded, but ignored the man at his side. While the man was right, he didn't want to have to rely on him for everything. Glancing about the room, he recognized very few people from the night before. Apparently, the reason was that the other night's party was more of a get together while this was a formal celebration, by invitation only. How Rieg ranked in society was a mystery to him, but he knew the man had to have some power.

At the door another party arrived, another set of the odd entertainers that were so popular. One male, one female and judging by the actions neither looked comfortable. The girl was glancing about acting much the tourist part. The other had replaced his look of discomfort with serenity and superiority. Rolling his eyes Seifer turned his attention back to Rieg only to find the man approaching the new arrivals. Shrugging Seifer decided he'd had enough surveying and left to enjoy the outside climate.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Stepping into the large bright room Rinoa was amazed at the amount of décor and important people. Beside her she felt Squall exude his self confidence as he began mixing at once. No one in the room would expect how he really was, she was sure. In fact, she was very certain few even knew much about him at all judging by the way the people touched him and thought he wasn't bothered.

Hunching up, Rinoa quickly relaxed when she saw Rieg making his way toward her, Rinoa floated away from the popular Geia and to the familiar face.

"How have you been dear?" Rieg smiled, taking the girls hands and pressing it against his chest as he bowed.

Bowing lower Rinoa tried to act as appropriate as possible. "As good as I could hope for." She smiled eyes drawn to the large figure leaving the room.

Frowning she looked at Rieg who just shrugged and pulled her away from the crowd. "Entertain me for the night, it seems Squall has his own problems and my servant has just left." Glancing back she saw that it was so, the Geia nearly invisible because of the people flocking to his presence. "It's the same every time. New cadets very rarely ever manage to pay for a high end entertainer so they take full advantage of the royal coffers."

"But they won't do anything right?" Rinoa asked, hurrying faster from the crowd so as to not get caught up in the mess.

"Not if they want to continue normal life. Many high end socialites enjoy the company of our Geia and any would pay out the ear so long as the Geia is kept happy and doing their job best. "Rieg sighed, then smirked at the look Rinoa was giving him. "Don't worry you are too new and unknown to them to care about. You're safe with me until you have to leave." Sitting at the table he motioned for her to sit across the table from him.

"So, how has your days gone since our last meeting?" Rieg asked as he signaled the serving girl to bring a sample of the menu.

"Not so terrible sir, if I may say so. Today Squall was teaching me more about the specifics of our job. He is a patient teacher."

"Hmmm, that is good to hear. Are you enjoying his presence?"

Unsure of the meaning behind the question Rinoa shrugged and glanced away. Outside the window the scenery was beautiful as per usual for such places. Noticing the discomfort, Rieg quickly changed topic. "So, this is your second appearance at parties, am I correct?" Returning her attention back to the doctor Rinoa nodded. "Well then, let me be your guide in these sort of affairs while you mentor is away."

Glancing around the room Rieg looked for anything unusual. "Ah, you see there?" He pointed to a less attractive Kei. "That proves that people not only want beauty but intelligence. Many times have I heard numerous Geia confide that the ability to slide out of any situation has helped them." Peeking over at Rinoa Rieg was amused to find the young Kei watching with rapt attention. Smirking at the innocent look, Rieg decided he would enjoy the rest of the party.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Squall moved closer to the edge of the room, hoping against hope that he would have a few seconds to himself. All the people crowding around him obviously had no idea that they were crushing him, forcing him to breath in deep to calm his anxiety.

"I believe we have a wonderful new set of cadets this time. Our newest general must be enjoying his job." Mentally groaning at the voice, Squall smiled to the politician in question and attempted to look as interested as possible. "Yes, I bet he'll be great for a while, but burn out like all the rest." Nodding smugly the man continued seeing that he now had the Geia's attention.

Nodding at the right times and interjecting a few words Squall gazed around looking for an escape. Noticing Rieg with Rinoa, he tried to get the man's attention. Glaring hard, the doctor finally noticed and nodded.

"Squall, you haven't even said hello yet, do you really hate me that much?" Rieg roared over the noise of the crowd, giving Rinoa a pointing look.

Biting her lip Rinoa straightened her back and shouted, "Yes, please join us! I fear I lack knowing the finer points of conversation." Turning lightly red, she held her face innocent as she could.

"Well, you see I am being call. Excuse me." Squall hurried away from the man before he could comment further, escaping to the small table Rieg had managed to keep empty.

"You know you should learn to enjoy sucking up to the bastards. You might make more money that way." Rieg grinned, sipping at his drink.

Glaring Squall ignored the comment and began instructing Rinoa on her posture. "You must sit much straighter if you wish to be seen. Slouching sends the message of timidity or inferiority. You must exude confidence from every pore to become great." Sitting taller Rinoa scrunched her face until she found a somewhat regal look. Sighing Squall folded his hands and turned his face away. "I suppose that will do."

"Oh, don't be like that; she's been doing very well this evening. She is a quick learner if you teach her right." Rieg muttered staring past the duo. Turning to see what had the doctor's attention; Squall was surprised to see a tall blond pushing his way through the crowd.

"Is that yours?" He asked raising his brow with a quizzical look.

"M-hm, a new servant of mine, his name is Seifer. You be nice to our friends." Rieg directed toward the blond.

The large blond waved his hand at Rieg before sitting down. "So who's this lovely little lady here?" Seifer asked staring hard at Rinoa.

Frowning at the intense gaze Squall flicked his eyes to Rieg for a moment before answering. "She is my little sister."

"Bullshit, you two look nothing alike." Sitting back Seifer took stock of the intruder. Small and pale the boy sat board straight like a doll. Smirking Seifer realized the boy indeed did look like a doll.

"By blood no, but she is my little sister." Squall glared at Seifer, daring him to contradict him again.

"This really is a weird society you know. Hell you never know when you're talking to a guy or a chick." Seifer felt a small amount of pride at the irritated look Squall sent his direction. "So, what's your name Doll?"

Ignoring the annoyance Squall shifted until the blond was out of his view. "You picked him up why?" He growled eyes narrowed to slits.

Rieg blink before roaring. "He really irritates you huh?"

Standing up from the table, Squall pushed his chair away and sent one last glare at the blond before sweeping away.

"I guess that would be a yes."

Smirking Seifer watched the brunet walk away, the strides graceful if not clipped.

"I should warn you though; while that display was entertaining, you should watch who you irritate. Squall does have power in some high circles." Rieg glanced at Seifer, who continued to ignore the man. Shrugging, Rieg figured if the man wanted to truly escape, he'd learn soon enough that playing games with courtesans would not be the way to go.

"How does one become a Geia?"

Blinking at the question Rieg stared hard at the table, unsure of how to answer.

Uncomfortable with the silence, Rinoa grasped for anything to say. "Well, usually it's when your guardians sell you to a Host Home."

Frowning, Seifer sat back in his chair. "You mean you were sold? Like a slave sold?"

"It's not as terrible as it sounds." Rieg broke in, "See, if a Geia does well he can become wealthy and well taken care of. When A Geia or Kei find a patron they are well supplied for. It is something few poor children ever have a hope for."

"So, selling your child into the entertainment business is the best you all could come up with? What about family?" Green eyes narrowed.

"It's just how it is. Those in Rinoa's position understand that it is a way of life. Servants are much of the same class idea. Some people have to do certain jobs just because it must be done."

Glancing back at the retreated Geia's back, Seifer wondered what had forced the boy's parents into such a deal. It didn't seem fair; at least servants got to be human at times. Watching the small form move through the crowd Seifer tried to see past the blocks. Was this something a person chose to accept, or just survive with. Unsure if he really wanted an answer Seifer looked away, but his mind continued to burn.

Why?

**Right, this has been in the works for a LONG ASS TIME! I know I've taken forever and this chapter is NOT long enough for all my lovelies out there, but I knew I would take even longer and you all deserved something. Since it's Christmas break I might be able to get more done as I go…(PLEASE!) Thank you all for being (somewhat) patient. **


End file.
